The Sister
by ms.marie
Summary: so, turns out bobby has a sister. she's a mutant also. she can see the future. how will she affect the xmens' lives? and more importantly, what about John's? Johnoc, bobbyrogue
1. hello, nice to meet you

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create.**

**A/N: **This is only my third fanfic, which I wrote a loooong time ago. It was actually the first thing I wrote… So please review! Enjoy!

After the mansion was invaded by Stryker and his goons, Logan, Bobby, John, and Rogue escaped to the garage and drove off in one of Scott's sports cars. Since Jean and Storm were in Boston, and Bobby said his parents lived in Boston, they were on their way to his house.

The group of four walked into the Drake's house.

"Is anybody home?" Bobby called out, searching the house. "Well, I guess no one's home yet." They all settled down on the couch, while Logan went into the kitchen. He came out with a soda. (since there wasn't any beer.)

"So…got any pets?" John asked, for lack of conversation. Right on cue, Mrs. Drake's cat came out hissing.

"That hairball over there would be my mom's cat, Fluffy," Bobby said, pointing to the gray, hairy cat.

"So, do you parents know that you're a mutant?" Logan asked.

"No, I told them that the Institute was a prep school I was attending," answered Bobby. Just then, Bobby's parents and older brother, Ronnie came in.

"Bobby! It's so good to see you! Why are you at home, instead of at school? And who are your friends?" his mother asked, eyeing Logan suspiciously.

"Whoa, slow down mom. To answer your questions, it's spring break at the school, so I came to visit. And these are my friends, John, Rogue, and Logan," Bobby pointed to each person as he said their name. "Guys, this is my mom, and my dad."

"Hello," everyone greeted. Bobby and Ronnie were never that close. Then, a blonde girl, whom looked to be around Bobby's age, burst through the door and sauntered up the stairs. She didn't even notice Bobby and his entourage.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in my room!" she called down to her parents.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your brother?" her mother asked, abashed.

"Hey Ronnie!"

"No, silly! _Bobby!_" With that said, the young girl flew down the stairs and enveloped Bobby in a big hug.

"You're back!" she cried. Bobby and her had always been the closest, even though she was the youngest. She stepped back.

"Hello to you too. Gee, I didn't think you missed me _that_ much," he teased. Then, she smacked him on the arm. "Hey, that hurt! Why'd you hit me?" Bobby asked, rubbing his arm, where she hit him.

"You never called me! You didn't even write! I haven't spoken to you since you left for that stupid school!" She said, with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, uh..sorry 'bout that. I was kinda, erm, busy," he said.

"Yeah, right," she snorted. John gave a little cough, indicating that he wanted to be introduced. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is my younger sister, Haley. Haley, these are my friends Rogue, Logan, and John.

"Hi," she shook Logan's hand. She got a premonition, or it actually seemed as if it had already happened. That had never happened before. She saw this man, Logan, hooked up to a bunch of tubes, there were other people there too. It looked as if they were conducting an experiment. She could tell that Logan was in a lot of pain.

"Hello, anybody there?" Bobby asked, waving his hand in front of his sister's face. She snapped out of her trance-like state.

"Oh, sorry," she pulled her hand away. She was still a little shaken up from her…vision. Usually she saw what was going to happen in the future, not what happened in the past. See, she was a mutant, but nobody else knew her secret. Haley could heal people, which she'd done only once before, and she also has premonitions.

"You okay?" Bobby asked, concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she quickly reassured. Bobby didn't look too convinced, but oh well.


	2. The Dark Side, Wouldn't You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create.**

**A/N: **This is only my third fanfic, which I wrote a loooong time ago. It was actually the first thing I wrote… So please review! Enjoy! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same!

The trio had decided that they'd spend the night at the Drake's house, fending off all the questions by saying they'd explain everything tomorrow. Bobby was a little worried, because they were actually going to explain _everything_. He was nervous about how his parents would react to their son being a mutant. Bobby found some clothes for them all, so they could change out of their night ware. Mrs. Drake cooked them up a wonderful dinner, while the rest of the family filled Bobby in on what he had missed since he left for school.

"And then there was that time when…" Haley's stories always began with those words, as she entertained them all with regaling stories of what had happened in the few years Bobby was away. She also told Logan, John, and Rogue some embarrassing stories of Bobby when he was little. Bobby always blushed and grimaced at those. Nevertheless, they all normally ended up doubled over in laughter at the end.

Well, dinner was coming to an end and they all decided that they should get some sleep. Especially for some who were awakened in the middle of the night by an attack, even though the rest didn't know that. Haley offered to do the dishes as they talked about the sleeping arrangements.

"Well, since Bobby has his own room, I'm sure we could manage to pull out the air mattress and have John sleep in there with you," Mrs. Drake directed towards Bobby, who nodded his consent.

"And Rogue can sleep in my room! You know, I still have that extra bed we kept for when my friends slept over," chimed Haley.

"Well, okay. I guess that just leaves..you," Bobby's father looked pointedly at Logan.

"I'm fine with the couch," Logan grunted. As soon as Haley was done with the dishes Bobby, John, Rogue and her went upstairs to their bedrooms. Haley's room was just across the hall from Bobby's.

**Bobby's Room**

Bobby had managed to fish out the old air mattress from within his closet, and the two boys pumped it up and placed it on the floor for John. The two had changed back into their pajamas from the night before, Bobby in his t-shirt and shorts and John in his long-sleeved shirt and sweats. They were both settling into bed, when John decided to start up a conversation with his longtime friend.

"So, you nervous about telling your parents you're a mutant?"

"A little," Bobby admitted, as he turned over on his side to look at John. "Wouldn't you?"

"I dunno, I guess so." John had never really had to consider it, since when his powers manifested he ended up burning his own house down, killing both his mother and his father. He was pretty torn up about it, but then Jean and Storm came to him and brought him to the institute, where he met Bobby. The two hadn't immediately clicked; they actually disliked each other at first. It probably had to do with their clashing personalities, as well as powers. But Bobby had grown on him, and John was able to talk to Bobby about his past, and Bobby helped him get over it. The two grew closer over the years, and eventually became best friends.

"So, how come you never mentioned you had a sister?" John asked with a smirk, in all those years at the institute, Haley never came up.

"I dunno, none of us really talked about our family too much, I guess I just didn't think about it," he shrugged, as he let out a yawn. "Come on, I'm exhausted, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow." Bobby turned away from John, and the two teenage boys immediately fell asleep, worrying about what lied ahead the next day.

**Haley's Room**

Haley had changed into some soft, black shorts and a white tank for bed. Rogue didn't really feel comfortable sleeping in her usual green nightgown, since it revealed too much skin for her liking in her situation; she asked if she could borrow something of Haley's. Haley rifled through her dresser drawers and came up with a pair of maroon sweats and a long-sleeved white shirt. She tossed them to Rogue, who grabbed them before they hit her in the face.

"Here, see if those fit." Rogue put the clothes on, which fit pretty well, to her delight. She made sure to leave her gloves on. Haley eyed them with a raised eyebrow, but it really wasn't her place to say anything. Plus, she'd seen weirder. As the two girls nestled into their beds, Haley decided to question this new girl.

"So, how long have you and Bobby been going out?"

Rouge let out a gasp, "How'd you know?"

Haley snorted, "Oh please, it's so totally obvious that you two are totally into each other! If you weren't going out yet, I'd have to knock some sense into that dearly beloved brother of mine!"

Rogue blushed. "Really? We've actually just started going out, we kind of danced around each other for a while…"

Haley decided to change the subject. "So, is that John boy going with anyone?" She asked, silently hoping the answer was no.

Rogue grinned, "Nope. He's single." After the two girls gossiped for a while, they decided to hit the sack so they were actually awake tomorrow.

A few hours later, Haley decided to go downstairs, to get a glass of water. She entered the kitchen and poured herself some.

To get to the kitchen, Haley had to creep past the man sleeping on the couch; she tried to go as silently as she could, so she wouldn't wake him. Little did she know that he could here her anyway. She held her glass in her right hand, as she stared off into space lost in thought.

"What're ya still doin' up, kid?" Logan stood in the doorway of the kitchen, sleepy and looking disheveled, dressed in gray sweats and a white wife beater. The blonde spun around to face him, dropping her glass to the floor in shock. It splintered against the ground, shattering into a million tiny pieces of reflective glass. The sound shook her out of her shocked state. She put a hand to heart, desperately trying to calm her breathing.

"Jeez, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She knelt down to try to clean up the remains of her glass. She grabbed some paper towels to mop up the spilled water. Logan moved to help her as she cut her thumb on a piece of glass.

"Careful," he grunted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I, uh, just wanted a glass of water…kinda got thirsty, and I couldn't sleep," she babbled.

Logan just smirked at her, she reminded him of someone he used to know, a good friend of his. "Just get back to bed." She turned around and rushed up the stairs, nearly colliding with John as he came out of the hallway bathroom. He grabbed her upper arms to steady her so she wouldn't fall over. In the dark he looked almost scary, blending in with the shadows.

When he touched her she got a flash of him standing next to a malicious looking man, he was old with white hair. There was a redheaded woman, with yellow eyes and blue skin standing next to him. Something in the scene just screamed evil to her, she just didn't see how John fit within the group. She snapped out of her reverie as John lightly shook her.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you, I didn't see you there," he looked down at her, concern filling his eyes.

"Uh, yea, I'm fine. Hey, John, just remember that, no matter how bad things may get, your friends will always be there for you. Don't be tempted by the dark side." She threw one last glance at him and rushed back to her room, gently shutting the door.

John stared at the young blonde, with a puzzled expression. _ What did that mean?_ He wandered back into Bobby's room, pondering what Haley said.


	3. You Could've Told Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. Sry for the long wait, I just don't have a lot of time to write. This scene is going to be exactly like the movie, just to let you know.**

**A/N: **This is only my third fanfic, which I wrote a loooong time ago. It was actually the first thing I wrote… So please review! Enjoy! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same!

Bobby and John went down to the kitchen the next morning, following the scent of Mrs. Drake's blueberry pancakes. They got up and got dressed earlier, with Bobby wearing dark blue jeans and a black turtleneck, and John borrowing some of his clothes, a dark red hoodie and some faded jeans. They were greeted at the table by Rogue and the Drakes, who had given up on waiting for them and just started eating.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Haley playfully rumpled Bobby's hair as she walked past him to the fridge. He swatted her hand away and patted his hair, trying to fix it. Haley was dressed in a pair of light blue jeans and short sleeved white zip-up sweatshirt. She sat back down next to Rogue, who was wearing some more of Haley's borrowed clothes, dark blue jeans and a green v-neck, with some black gloves.

"Mom, Dad…" Bobby paused. Underneath the table he wiped his sweaty palms on his jeans. He started again, "There's something I have to tell you." He looked over at Rogue, worried. She reached over and grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it, and gave him a reassuring smile. Bobby knew this day would eventually come, the day where he'd have to tell his family that he wasn't normal, that he was one of those gene-freaks.

His parents, and everyone else at the table, turned to look at him. His mom looked concerned.

"Bobby, what is it?"

Bobby took a deep breath and answered, not knowing what to expect from his parents once they heard. He turned his eyes downward, inspecting the wooden table. "I'm a mutant." He breathed out. He looked up to see the different reactions on the myriad of faces. His mom looked stricken, and his dad leaned back in his seat, shock written upon his face. He turned to look at his siblings. Ronnie tried to look impassive, but you could tell he was angry. Haley didn't look entirely shocked, but in her eyes he saw she was hurt. She was the first to break the silence.

"You could've told me," she whispered across the table to her older brother. Bobby heard her, but before he could say anything their mother interrupted.

"Have you ever tried…not being a mutant?" she spoke softly, looking towards her eldest son. But again, he was interrupted. By Ronnie, whom's chair scraped back as he got up from the table and angrily stormed up to his room. Mrs. Drake was about to stand up when her daughter pushed out her chair.

"Don't worry mom, I've got it," Haley walked out of the kitchen and to the stairs. As soon as she grabbed the banister though, she was seized by a vision. She heard her brother's voice, as he spoke to someone on the phone upstairs in his bedroom.

"There are strangers in our house. They're keeping us here against our will."

The vision ended abruptly. She quickly turned around and ran back the way she came. Her brother and his friends had to be warned, before Ronnie did something stupid. She came upon the kitchen doorway and put her hands on the doorframe. She tried to calm her breathing and not sound too worried.

"You guys, I think it's time for you to leave. I don't think it's uh…safe…for you to be here anymore," she glanced at Bobby, as if trying to convey to him what Ronnie was doing through only a look.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Drake asked.

"It's just important that you guys leave, come on, follow me." Haley led them all to the living room, but Rogue stopped.

"Why d' weh need ta leave?" she questioned. Just then Logan spotted figures moving around the back yard.

"I agree, just move it kids," he pulled Rogue along with him, popping out his infamous claws as they all headed out the front door and onto the Drake's porch. The door made a loud clang, as it slammed shut as the four of them came to an abrupt stop. There were police swarming the place, with one in the bushes next to them. Haley was speechless; she couldn't believe Ronnie would do something like this!

"Put your hands in the air and drop the knives!" The police officer lurking in the bushes shouted to Logan. Logan looked torn.

"I can't. Look…" his clawed hands rose in the air, but then there was a bang and Logan dropped onto the porch, motionless. Rogue looked extremely worried.

"The rest of you! Down on the ground!" A female officer shouted. Haley didn't know what to do. This was her own home!

"I think there's been some sort of mistake, I, I live here…and," Haley started, boldly, or maybe foolishly, taking a step forward, with her hands raised to show she meant no harm. She let out a shriek as she felt the rush of air as a bullet rushed past her and imbedded itself in brick near her. A warm, callused hand grabbed hold of her arm and jerked her back against him. Haley turned around to see John, gazing in fury at the officer that fired.

"I repeat, get down!" Bobby, Rogue, and Haley slowly lowered themselves down to the cement. But John stood his ground. He flicked his ever-present lighter open.

"You know all those _dangerous_ mutants you hear about on the news?" He stared down at his lighter. "Well, I'm the worst one." Then John used his mutant abilities to attack the opposing forces. He manipulated the flame from his lighter to create bigger flames, throwing them every which way. He scorched their cars, aiming at an oncoming one, which toppled over and exploded in flames. The male in the bushes was thrown back, and the female screamed as her flesh burned. But John kept going. He seemed to want to cause as much pain and destruction as he could.

Rogue looked up at her friend. She couldn't understand why he was doing this, sure, it would help them escape, but was all this really worth it? Hadn't he learned anything from Professor Xavier? This was definitely not the right way to go about fixing their problem.

She quickly tore off the black glove on her right hand. Rogue reached for John's ankle, touching his bare skin to her exposed, lethal skin. Her powers took effect immediately. She could feel warmth coursing through her body, and she took control of John's destructive flames, making them disappear, leaving nothing but ashes and devastation in its wake.

Up above her, John was weakening. On his face was a grimace, and his veins bulged out. Rogue finally let go, and he staggered back.

Lying upon the ground was a healing Logan. The bullet dropped out and the wound healed in an instant. He stood up, and the three teens that had remained on the ground quickly got up as well. John shot a disgusted look in Rogue's direction, but she didn't look at him.

Above them, a jet roared as it came to a landing in the Drake's burnt front yard. It was piloted by the school's Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe. They had come upon receiving the coordinates from Logan.

The four swiftly walked toward the sleek, black jet. The surviving male officer grabbed his gun and aimed, but Logan glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He decided to let them walk. Logan, Rogue and John trailed into the jet, but Haley stopped, seeing Bobby staring at their house. She walked back to him. She placed a hand on his arm, causing him to turn and look at her. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Bobby. We'll go back to that school of yours," she spoke. "I think you should know, that, I… I am also a mutant," she trailed off in a whisper.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak, but Rogue's voice called out to him, telling them to hurry up.

"We'll talk later," he place his larger hand in hers, as they both looked morosely upon the house that they had called home for so many years. They spotted the rest of their 'family' in an upstairs window. They knew they wouldn't be coming back. The blonde siblings turned and went into the jet that would carry them to their next destination.


	4. Going Down

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. Sry for the long wait, I just don't have a lot of time to write. This scene is going to be exactly like the movie, just to let you know.**

**A/N: **This is only my third fanfic, which I wrote a loooong time ago. It was actually the first thing I wrote… So please review! Enjoy! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same!

**Present**

They were crashing, heading to their doom. Haley was sure of it. The two women in the front of the jet were doing everything they possibly could to try and prevent their impeding collision with the solid earth, but there was nothing they could do. Haley's gaze slid over to her brother, getting him back only to lose him again so soon. She shut her blue eyes, gripped her seat, and prepared for impact. Only, the impact never came.

**Earlier**

Haley ambled onto the jet, trailing closely behind her older brother. He took the empty seat behind Rogue. She sat down in the only vacant seat left, across from John. The atmosphere in the jet became somber as the Drakes boarded.

Haley too this time to look around the jet, studying the new people. There were two women in the front. One was a beautiful woman of African American descent, with shocking white hair. The one on the right was a striking redhead. They were busy preparing for take-off. Her gaze shifted to the other newcomer. He was blue, with yellow eyes, pointy ears, and what seemed to be a tail. Haley tried not to convey her shock, but her eyes widened. John caught her eye, and seeing her expression, mouthed, "_Don't ask."_ So, she didn't. Hopefully someone would fill her in later.

Hurriedly her hands reached for the belts to strap herself in securely, as she felt the first jolts and heard the rumbling of the jet coming to life. They were starting take-off. She strapped them and gripped her armrests hard enough to turn her knuckles white. Her face grew pale, as the jet lifted off the ground and into the air. She was staring straight ahead of her, at the back of the seat in front of her, with her lips set into a tight line. But then a snicker from the boy across the aisle from her drew her attention. She turned to look at him, with a puzzled expression.

"What?" she asked, indignantly. He tried to halt his chuckles, but a few slipped out unchecked.

"You afraid of flying?"

"No!" She grimaced. It wasn't totally a lie, she had been in the air before, but she was just a little uncomfortable getting _into_ the air.

"It's okay to be afraid, you know. There's nothing wrong with it," John said. She studied him, he sounded serious, but his eyes were laughing at her.

"I'm not!" She cried, throwing her arms into the air. She crossed her arms under her breasts and turned away from him, huffing and looking out the window. It was then that she realized that their lift-off was over; the jet was flying smoothly and safely through the air. Her features relaxed, and she turned back to John, uncrossing her arms and frowning slightly. But he wasn't looking at her anymore; he was staring out his own window. She felt king of bad for getting mad at him now. He did it on purpose; he must've realized she was scared, so he distracted her from her fear. And it worked. She frowned, as she studied him a bit. This John Allerdyce, who had just appeared in her life, was a puzzle himself.

Yes, she would admit he was handsome. With his ruggish features, toned body, and blonde hair. She was always a sucker for blondes, she sighed. Yet, he remained an enigma. She didn't know too much about him, he was a mutant, with a violent streak as well. And, judging from her vision the previous night, he was slowly turning to the dark side. But he was her brother's best friend. That had to say something about him, right? She had always thought her brother was a good judge of character. That was another thing that puzzled her. Those two were such opposites, just like fire and ice. How did they end up as best friends? She was definitely going to have to probe someone for information, whether it be her brother, or maybe his girlfriend. She thought her and Rogue could get along pretty well, she really liked her. Plus, she made Bobby happy. Haley smiled. That gave Rogue an automatic "A" in her book!

But, all of a sudden Haley was jolted out of her thoughts, as another aircraft pulled alongside them. Two, in fact. They were communicating with the white haired lady up front, but Haley couldn't really make out what they were saying. But she got the gist of it when she saw the other pilot gesticulating with her hands, putting downwards. She wanted their jet to drop lower, Haley didn't really know why. But when the lady with white hair didn't comply, they left.

"They're falling back," said the jets pilot. Haley thought that meant they were in the clear. "They're targeting us!" The African American cried.

"Storm, try to lose 'em!" the redhead said. The other woman, now known as 'Storm', focused on her mutant abilities. Her eyes faded into white, as the sky grew dark. Mini cyclones formed around them, creating obstacles for the other aircrafts. Meanwhile, the redhead was piloting their jet, twisting and turning to make sure they didn't suffer any damage. Haley thought she was going to lose her breakfast after one particular swirl, they had actually gone upside down!

"Please don't do that again," John muttered, pale and gripping his seat.

"I agree," Logan grunted, looking sick. It looked as if they had lost their followers, so Storm let up, and the skies became clear once more. But then they realized, the missiles had already been launched. The radar started wailing throughout the jet as it picked them up.

"Oh my god, there's two of them," Storm muttered. The redhead let go of the controls and closed her eyes. Haley didn't know what she was doing, but she hoped it was something helpful. Her eyes popped back open, glowing a fierce crimson, and one missile was gone. But there was still another. It kept getting closer.

"Jean!" Storm cried, panicked. Any minute now and they were going to be hit.

"Oh god," Jean, the redhead, whispered, bracing herself, for she could not stop this one. It hit the tail of the Blackbird, blasting open a hole. Haley saw a green figure fly past her, and realized that it was Rogue. Oh shit.

"Rogue!" Bobby screamed, reaching for her vainly. He just managed to restrain himself from flying out after her. But then there was a BAMF! And a puff of smoke. Haley waved a hand in front of her face, trying to get rid of the odorous stench. When she looked back, the blue guy was gone. And then he was back, with another BAMF! And some more smoke. He was holding Rogue though, crouched in the aisle.

Haley was terrified. They were going down, and they were going down fast.

**Present**

Haley hesitantly opened one baby blue. Then, the other. At the sound of groaning metal, she turned around in her seat. The back end of the jet was coming back together!

"Jean!" Storm questioned.

"It's not me!" Haley looked out the front of the jet. Standing out there, with one arm outstretched, was an old man, with white hair. By his side stood a woman, who wore no clothes, and had skin colored blue. Her hair was red, and her eyes yellow.


	5. Just a Dream

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. Sry for the long wait, I just don't have a lot of time to write. **

**A/N: **This is only my third fanfic, which I wrote a loooong time ago. It was actually the first thing I wrote… So please review! Enjoy! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same!

While Bobby, Rogue, and Haley were busy setting up their tents and starting a campfire, the adults were speaking a ways away, out of the teens hearing range.

Haley was setting up a medium-sized blue and black tent meant for her and Rogue to sleep in; they had to share since there weren't enough to go around. John and Bobby were sharing one as well. Bobby was trying to light the fire, but whenever he even managed to produce a spark, it immediately was blown out. He groaned in frustration and turned to his friend.

"You know, John, you could at least _try_ to help." At this, the campfire went alight, flames blazing. Bobby jumped back just in time to avoid being scorched by the flames. As it was, the hem of his shirt was now singed. "Thanks," he grumbled sarcastically as he walked over to sit next to his girlfriend, who just rolled her eyes at the pyromaniac's antics. Bobby put an arm around Rogue, pulling her close.

"Anytime, bro," John smirked cheekily. Haley walked over to sit by the fire, plopping down on the other side of her brother. She inched closer to the fire, trying to absorb its warmth.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Rogue asked, looking towards her left, away from the others. It was then that Haley noticed the new addition to their entourage, Kurt, was sitting calmly in the tree near them. It was he whom Rogue was now speaking to.

"No, not from this distance. But, I could take closer look," he spoke, with what Haley deduced was a German accent. Then, all of a sudden, with a **BAMF** he was gone, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. Haley couldn't see him, for Kurt blended in well with the dark, but she knew he was now somewhere in the adults vicinity, listening to their every word. Haley herself did not really care what they were talking about, as long as they could get the jet up and running soon, so they didn't have to spend another night out in the cold. Not that she was the type of girl that couldn't rough it, but she preferred her camping to be planned and prepared for. She noticed John was gone now, and she felt a little like a third wheel with the couple sitting near her. She shivered and pulled her knees into her chest, trying to get warm. It was so cold. Looking over towards the adults, she noticed that Kurt must've been spotted, for now he was standing with the group, speaking with the redhead. Haley was startled as something dark blue was thrown at her.

"Here, thought you might want it," John said. Upon closer inspection, the thing that he had thrown at her was a dark blue jacket. It must've belonged to the X-Men, because the X symbol was on both shoulders, in a lighter blue. "Found it on the jet." She shrugged it on. It was a little big on her, the sleeves went past her fingertips, but it was better than the t-shirt she was wearing.

"Thanks." She gave him a little smile. "So who are those people?" She nodded her head towards the man and woman they had encountered. John shrugged.

"They're _supposed_ to be the bad guys," he replied.

"While, aside from their sinister looks," Haley's eyes slid over the two, "they don't seem that bad. After all, they did save us from crashing to our death."

"Well, something tells me that they need us for something. Need us _alive_." The two sat by the fire for a while, in comfortable silence. Soon the adults disbanded, and headed for their own tents for a good night's rest. Haley decided to do the same.

"Come on Rogue, tear yourself away from my brother and let's go to bed," Haley called to her new friend, who looked a little disappointed to have to leave her boyfriend. Nevertheless, she followed Haley into their tent. The boys soon followed the girls' lead, and went into their own tent, which had been set up by Bobby, of course. Haley drifted off into sleep, and began to dream.

_Haley was following the old man and blue woman somewhere underground. She was wearing a suit made of leather, with a comm. link in her ear. She saw a man with a red visor on coming upon them from another corridor. Haley jerked the two in front of her back, with a power Haley knew that **she** did not have._

_"Go on without me!" she cried, gesturing to them to continue down the hall. Then, she turned to her lover. Lover? How she knew that, she did not know. "Scott! Don't do this!" She dodged a beam of energy that was headed her way. He powered up to shoot another powerful blast at her, but she counteracted it with her telekinesis. Telekinesis? She tried to hold it for as long as she could, even as she went sliding backwards. Then there was a big explosion, and she was thrown. Then the dream shifted._

_Haley was no longer underground, but standing outside of the jet, hands raised in opposite directions. One was held in front of her, trying to work the jet to save her friends, her family. The other palm was facing behind her, stopping the wall of water from crushing them. They were trying to open the doors, let her back in. But she did not let them. She must do this, she must save them. It was the only way. She had to sacrifice herself._

_The jet spurred to life, lifting off of the ground. When she felt that they could handle it on their own, she let go of her hold on the jet. Then, she let go of her powers, letting the tower of water fall down upon her, crushing her. She welcomed it. At least she knew that she had saved them. The water was suffocating her, she could not breathe. She thrashed about, gasping for air, as the water swirled around her. She was now herself, and she did not want to die._

Rogue awoke as she heard Haley thrashing around in her sleep, gasping. Haley was started to hyperventilate. Rogue didn't know what to do. The last time she had tried to wake someone from a nightmare had turned out very badly. "Haley!" She cried, "Wake up!! It's just a dream!" She hesitantly reached towards her, but not wanting to accidentally absorb her and cause her more pain, she pulled back. "Somebody help!" She shouted, afraid for her friend.

John and Bobby, being the closest to the girls tent, woke upon hearing Rogue's shouting, and instantly sprang up and ran, not knowing what was wrong. Bobby ran into their tent, trailed closely by John. They both noticed Haley at the same time. Her face was contorted in pain and fear, and she wasn't able to breathe properly.

"Ah- Ah couldn't wake her," Rogue said, fearful. Bobby rushed to his sister, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Hales, c'mon, it's just a nightmare! Everything's gonna be okay," he tried to reassure her, pleading for her to wake up. John just stood to the side, feeling helpless. He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding when he saw her beautiful blue eyes open.

Haley awoke with a gasp, gulping for air. Her eyes flitted around the tent in fear; she didn't know what was happening to her. Bobby wrapped his arms around her and held her as she started to shake and cry. He rubbed her back, murmuring condolences in her ear.

"Shhh, Hales, it's okay. I'm here, it was just a dream, it wasn't real." But it had felt so _real_ to her. She could feel her power, as she fought and when she saved her friends. She could _feel_ it when she died. But it wasn't her, she realized, dazedly. No, she didn't have that kind of power, that man was not her lover. It was someone else.

Logan entered the tent, claws out, ready for an attack. He came running as soon as he heard Rogue wake. He could smell the fearing coming from the teens; it was rolling off in waves from the frail girl in the middle. She looked so vulnerable; unlike the strong, vibrant young girl he had met at the Drake's. His claws slowly slid back in, as he realized there was no need for them.

"Everything okay here?" He asked, gruffly. The four teens all turned to stare at him. Bobby looked down to his sister.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Haley sniffled, calming down now. Everyone else seemed to buy it, as Bobby stood up to follow Logan out and back to his own tent, but John stared at her in concern. He didn't believe her, but he decided to let her be as he followed his friend back out, giving her one last glance before he left. He didn't know what he could do to ease her pain, but he wasn't going to make it worse by getting into in argument with her.


	6. Never a Dull Moment

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. Sry for the long wait, I just don't have a lot of time to write. **

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all of the readers that have stuck with me, and keep up the reviews! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same! Sorry, a lot of lines are taken from the movie in this chapter, but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! ) And can anyone help me come up with a better summary? I think mine kinda sux…Also, here are the teen's ages:

Rogue, Bobby, John-18 Haley-17 (so the 3 of them would be like seniors, while Haley would be a junior)

Haley and Rogue were packing up their tent so they could get going. The redhead, whose name was found to be Jean, had fixed the Blackbird last night, doing the finishing touches this morning. So now it was ready for take off.

"So, where exactly are we going now? Not back to your school after all?"

" No, before we go back we need to find Professor Xavier, he's the founder of the school, and Jean's fiancé, Mr. Summers. They both went missing, according to Magneto over there," to which Rogue turned her head towards the white haired man, who was speaking with the blue woman. When he looked over in their direction, Rogue quickly looked away, but Haley held the man's gaze. His steely eyes widened in surprise, but then his lips curled into a cold smile, as he turned away to regard the woman next to him. Haley tuned back into her friend. "Well, he said that this guy, Stryker has him, and has created a new Cerebro. Stryker wants to kill off the mutant race, he's the guy that attacked us back at the Institute."

"Wow, you guys sure lead an interesting life."

"Yep, never a dull moment at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters!" the two friends chuckled at that. Then they heard a shout.

"Come on, girls, it's time to leave!" Storm called to them from the jet's cockpit. As soon as she moved back, John poked his head out.

"Yeah, move it or lose it!" The two girls looked around and realized that they were now the only two still out there. They quickly picked up their belongings and ran to the Blackbird. Rogue swiftly moved over to her boyfriend, leaving Haley to wander the jet and observe.

Rogue's smile quickly became a frown as she turned to the two evil mutants who were snickering together.

"We love what you've done with your hair," Magneto said, speaking of her pronounced white streak. Haley saw that Rogue was about to come after them, but her brother put a restraining arm on her, whispering something in his girlfriend's ear, and they turned away to admire some uniform hanging in a glass case. Seeing that John was sitting next to Magneto and his partner-in-crime, Haley tuned into their conversation.

"So, they say you're the bad guy," John turned to the old man next to him, flipping his ever-present Zippo. Magneto leaned closer to the teenager.

"Is that what they say?" he asked with a half-smile on his face. Haley rolled her eyes and barely stifled a snort. If that's what they say, it must be true. The pair next to John seemed somewhat familiar to her…but she couldn't figure out why. At this point, John started fidgeting, and looked towards the weird helmet Magneto had beside him.

"That's a dorky lookin' helmet." A crossed look flickered across Magneto's face.

"That's the only thing that's going to protect me from the _real_ bad guys." John looked taken aback, while Magneto watched the young boy play with the flame. "That's quite a talent you have there. What's your name?"

"John."

"What's your _real_ name?" John flicked open his lighter and watched the orange flame it produced, taking it from the lighter into his palm.

"Pyro. But I can only manipulate it, I can't create it," John extinguished the flame in his palm with a frown.

"You are a God among insects, don't let anyone tell you any different," Magneto told him. John looked up at the man with something akin to admiration. A shudder ran through Haley. Haley had been watching their interaction with avid interest, until they included her, that is.

"And just who are you, my dear? I do not believe we have met," Magneto turned towards her, as her blue eyes widened in surprise at being caught eavesdropping on their conversation. Their eyes locked, and it was then that Haley realized why this man and his sidekick seemed so familiar to her. They were the ones in her premonition of John, evil had radiated off of them in that vision. Swallowing, Haley gathered her wits about her.

"Haley, Haley Drake," she stated, looking the man directly in the eyes. No way was he going to intimidate her.

"Ah, you must be related to the other Drake," he commented, and the blue woman at his side let out a throaty laugh.

"Yep, she's Bobby's little sister," John supplied, eager to provide Magneto with information.

"Well, my dear, what are _your _special talents?" The pale hand dangling by her side was suddenly grabbed by Magneto. Haley's vision swam as her powers took action.

_There was Magneto standing in front of a large crowd of congregated people. He had his hands held in the air as he addressed all who where willing to listen._

"_They wish to cure us," he spoke in a grave voice, "but I say __**we **__are the cure, to that infirm, imperfect condition of nature called Homo sapiens." The crowd cheered loudly._

"_They have their weapons, we have ours!" The crowd cheered even louder._

"_We will strike with a vengeance and fury this world has never witnessed. We will destroy the very __**source**__ of this cure…and if any mutant should stand in our way, then we will use this poison against them…" The fury in his voice was unmistakable._

"_We will end this where it all began. And then, my brothers and sisters, __**nothing can stop us!**__"_

Haley was violently pulled out of her vision, hearing someone calling her name. It was John.

"Haley, you ok?" He asked, genuinely concerned for her well-being.

"Uh, yea, I-I'm fine," she jerkily wrenched her hand back from Magneto's grasp and took a step back. She brought a hand up to her hand, massaging her temple. "Just a headache," she shot a disarming smile at John.

Once they reached Alkali Lake, everyone gathered together to discuss a plan. It was mainly the adults, circled around some big, silver thingy, while the teens hung back, only half listening to what they were saying. A digital map appeared in the middle of their circle, above the silver generator. Storm began speaking.

"This is a topographic map of the dam. Now here's the spillway," as Storm spoke, the map changed to an up close view of the spillway.

"If we go in, Stryker could flood the spillway," Jean remarked morosely. That could pose a problem, thought Haley. The weather witch turned to Nightcrawler.

"Kurt, can you teleport in there?"

"No. I have to see where I am going, otherwise I might end up in a wall."

"I'll go," Logan grunted, "I have a hunch he'll want me alive." Magneto shook his head with a snicker.

"Whoever goes into the dam has to be able to operate the spillway mechanism. What are you going to do, scratch it with your claws?" Logan glowered at him.

"I'll take my chances." Magneto became stern.

"Well I wont."

They all waited with baited breath as Mystique attempted to get in, masquerading as the Wolverine. Success.

"She's good," Logan commented.

"You have no idea," Magneto replied.

xxxxxxxxxxx

They had left. Storm, Jean, Logan, Kurt, and Magneto. After Mystique had infiltrated the base and took control of the spillway mechanism, it was safe for them to go in. They needed to stop Stryker and rescue their fellow X- Men. At least, that was their plan. Rogue, John, and Bobby were told to stay behind on the jet, as well as her. Which was okay with Haley, considering she wouldn't have been much help anyway. But the others were a little irked, John even more so. They were trying to keep him reigned in for now.

"So, Haley, what exactly _are_ your powers? I mean Bobby told me you were a mutant but, and well, I figured…" Rogue trailed off, getting flustered. Haley held out her hand, shaking her head.

"It's okay, um, well, I kinda get these vision thingies-"

"Like premonitions?" Bobby asked. Haley nodded her head vigorously.

"Yeah, but I think they can also be from past events-you see, when I first met Logan, I got one, and I think it was definitely from his past…"

"Wait, you got a vision of Logan's past?" Rogue asked, concerned, since she knew a little about his past.

"Yeah," Haley smiled sheepishly, "it looked like they were conducting some sort of experiment, I'm not sure, but I know Logan was in a whole lotta pain. But, anyway, I can also heal people, sorta. I'm not really sure, I've only done it once before, for one of my friends."

"What happened?"

"It was after she was in a car accident. It put her into a coma, and she had a broken wrist and a dislocated shoulder. Well, one day I came to visit her, and I was talking to her, because you know, the doctors all tell you that coma patients can still hear you and stuff, and I was telling her about how I really missed her, how she needed to come back. Then, I grabbed her hand, and this sort of _glow _appeared over her, coming from me. Which caused me to feel really drained and tired later. And then, when the glow receded, her eyes popped open. At first I didn't understand, but who's to look a gift horse in the mouth, right? So I hugged her and then ran to the door to call for her doctor and her parents. It wasn't until later that I found out that, not only did she come out of her coma, but also her wrist and shoulder were completely healed! No one knew what had really happened, except for Sara and me. She's avoided me ever since," Haley finished, looking down at her Converse-clad feet.

"Oh wow-gee, that really sucks," commented John. Rogue smacked him on the shoulder. "Ow!" He glared at her, rubbing his shoulder.

"Oh my God Haley, I'm so sorry," Rogue said to her. The blonde shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, don't be. It's all in the past, and there it shall remain." Bobby felt bad that he wasn't around to be there for his sister when she really could have used him.

"I'm sorry Hales." Her brother wrapped her in a hug. "I wasn't there when you needed me." She pulled back.

"It's okay, Bobby, you're here now, and that's all that matters." Then, John shattered the mood. The blonde stood up abruptly.

"That's it…"

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Bobby stood up to face his best friend of three years.

"I'm sick of this kid's table shit-I'm going in there," he turned to leave out the open door of the cockpit.

"John, they told us to stay here," cried Rogue. He turned back to face them.

"Do you always do what your told?" And with that parting remark, he left. The three remaining teens shared blank looks with one another.

"I'll go," Haley got up to leave, taking their silence as an unspoken agreement. She bounded down the stairs of the jet, her blonde hair flying behind her. "John! Wait!" Since he didn't stop to wait, she had to run to catch up. "Just stop!" She reached out to grab his arm, out of breath. With a little pulling, he came to a stop and turned to face the other blonde, who dared to stop him.

"_What_ do you _want_?" He glowered at her. She thought about that for a minute. Actually, she really didn't know what she wanted. She dropped her arm, letting her hand dangle freely against her jean clad side.

"Just how exactly do you think your barging in there is going to help? You don't even know where they are! Just think about it," she turned from him and started making her trek back to the jet. John mulled over what she had said to him as she walked away.

But just as he was about to concede to her point and go back, a piercing screech entered his head. Grabbing his head with both hands he fell to the ground. At the time he didn't notice, but the snow around him was melting due to his haywire powers.

Not too far ahead of him, the other blonde was also stricken. She dug her long, red fingernails into her head as she dropped to her knees in pain. Images were flashing through her mind at a rapid-fire pace. It was hard for Haley to take them all in.

_**Flash!**_

_A man spoke to Wolverine, in an underground base, they were standing near something bubbling._

_"The tricky thing about adamantium is, that if you ever manage to process its raw, liquid form, you got to keep it that way, keep it hot. Because once the metal cools, it's indestructible. But you already know that. I used to think you were one of a kind Wolverine... I was wrong." Then a woman came upon the scene…_

_**Flash!**_

_The X-Men were standing in the Oval Office, speaking with the president. Xavier handed him a folder full of files._

"_How did you get these?" He questioned._

"_Let's just say I know a little girl who can walk through wall," Xavier chuckled…._

_**Flash!**_

_Inside the jet, Logan was speaking to man Haley had never met._

"_She did make a choice Scott, it was you…."_

_**Flash!**_

_Two men, a younger version of Magneto and another man, were walking up to house, an average suburban home._

"…_Yes, Charles, I know. When __**will**__ you stop lecturing me?"_

"_When you start listening?" The man she presumed to be Charles smiled slightly._

"_We're not going to meet every one of them in person, are we?"_

"_No, Erik. This one is special." They entered the house…._

_**Flash!**_

_Three people stood across from John and Magneto, two girls and one boy. The girl in the middle spoke._

"_Class five. More powerful than anything I've ever scanned. More powerful than __**you**__!" _

_**Flash!**_

_A woman in red hovered above everyone. Everyone else, if not running away, was quaking with fear. That was before they disintegrated into tiny particles that floated away. It was dark, except for the flames that burned, leftover from a fight. In the background, Haley heard voices._

"_What's she doing?"_

"_Discorporating the planet. Stripping existence around her down to its primal component states…"_

_Haley looked up at the figure above her. All this death and destruction…caused by one woman._

"_Nothing can stop her, Logan. __**Nothing!**__"_

_**Flash!**_

_Haley was gazing upon three memorial monuments, one for Charles Xavier, one for Scott Summers, and one for Jean Grey._

Then it all stopped.


	7. Then so be it

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. Sry for the long wait, I just don't have a lot of time to write. **

**A/N: **I'd like to thank all of the readers that have stuck with me, and keep up the reviews! Okay, so this is gonna be a lil different than the movie, but the basic storyline is still the same! Sorry, a lot of lines are taken from the movie in this chapter, but I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait! ) And can anyone help me come up with a better summary? I think mine kinda sux…Also, here are the teen's ages:

Rogue, Bobby, John-18 Haley-17 (so the 3 of them would be like seniors, while Haley would be a junior)

After the pounding inside of his head calmed down somewhat, John unsteadily got to his feet. He brought one hand up to rub his sore head as he looked around at his surroundings. A few feet in front of him he spotted Haley, lying prone in a heap on the ground.

"Shit," he muttered and sprinted towards the girl. It wasn't long before he reached her side. But, as he predicted, the blonde was unconscious. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her pretty face. "Haley…Haley," he put a hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, attempting to wake her. "C'mon, it's time to get up." He was starting to get a little frustrated, when her eyelids fluttered open and he was greeted with the sight of her beautiful blue orbs. Haley groaned and turned her head to the side.

"Ugh, my head…" her eyes closed again.

"No-no, come on, you gotta stay with me Hales." She turned back to face him with half-lidded eyes. It seemed as if she was in a state between conscious and unconsciousness. John let out a sigh as he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. She was surprisingly light.

"It's gonna be okay, I'm gonna take you back to the jet." Her head fell against his chest, and she closed her eyes and let the sound of his beating heart lull her back to sleep.

But before he got too far, he heard someone call out to him. Turning around, he saw a helicopter with Magneto and Mystique in it. They were beckoning him.

John was torn. He didn't know what to do. On one hand, he had actually considered, earlier, joining Magneto in his fight for mutant superiority. The only reason he was with Xavier and the X-Men was because when he was younger he hand nowhere else to go, no one to turn to. But he didn't think that Xavier's dream was realistic. It was too idealistic; it really was just that, a dream. Humans and mutants were never going peacefully live side by side.

But on the other hand, he had friends who fought for Xavier. Well, actually, Bobby was his only real friend, but still. Bobby was a big believer in Xavier's dream. John didn't think Bobby would be able to forgive him if he turned to Magneto. John looked down at the girl he held in his arms. Plus, he had just started to get to know Haley. And he wasn't quite sure what he felt for her at the moment…

John knew in his heart which decision was the right one. He couldn't go with Magneto, at least, not now, not yet. Turning away from the helicopter, John had decided that for now his place was with the blonde bundle nestled in his arms.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haley awoke as John jostled her on his way up the jets ramp. She blinked twice, trying to clear her vision. Man, did she have one massive headache. It was then that she realized she was in John's arms. She was kind of surprised he didn't just leave her out there to fend for herself, after all, she did just yell at him before she was…attacked? Haley didn't exactly know what happened.

As they entered the jet Haley saw her brother woozily get to his feet. Looking around she wondered where Rogue was. But from her position, her field of vision was hampered. Bobby looked alarmed as soon as he saw his sister.

"What happened?" The questioned was directed at John.

"I'm gonna assume the same thing that happened to you," John answered curtly.

"I think it had something to do with Xavier and Cerebro," Bobby spoke his thoughts aloud. Haley thought back on what happened, and she had to stifle a sob as the image she had seen tore through her mind once more. But she couldn't hold it in anymore, and loud sobs escaped her as tears coursed down her cheeks as she thought about all of the death and destruction that was to come. She gripped John's shirt tightly in her fists.

Both boys looked down at Haley as she became hysterical. John sat down with her still in his lap, holding her close.

"Oh my god, oh lord-" she continued to cry. Bobby kneeled in front of her as she pressed her face into John's chest. He put a hand on her knee.

"Haley, Hales, c'mon, you've gotta snap out of it. It's all going to be okay," he tried to soothe her, "everything's gonna be alright." After a few minutes Haley's heart wrenching sobs tapered off into quiet whimpering and sniffles. She loosened her grip on John's shirt and wiped her eyes.

"It's okay, I-I'm fine now. It's just, those images that I saw, they were just so-" she broke off and shuddered. She didn't want to think about them anymore. Haley turned to her brother.

"Where's Rogue?"

"She's up in the pilot's seat, tryin' to figure out how to get this thang offah the ground," Rogue answered for herself, fiddling around with the controls. God, she hoped there wasn't some sort of self-destruct button! She silently giggled to herself before reminding herself that this was no laughing matter. If they didn't get this jet closer to the dam, the X-Men would never make it out of here alive.

"The dam broke, we need to get out of here before it floods," Bobby answered Haley's silent question. After a few moments of silence, Haley blushed bright red as she realized she was still sitting in John's lap. She leapt to her feet and sat in one of the empty seats.

"Sorry," she muttered, and John just smirked at her. All of a sudden, the jet gave a jolt, and Haley's stomach lurched. She hated take-offs as it was, and now they had an inexperienced pilot! She highly doubted that Rogue knew how to handle a jet. _Oh God._ Pinching her eyes shut, Haley just hoped that they didn't die _before_ the dam burst.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In what felt like hours to Haley, but was in actuality only a few minutes, Rogue had spotted the X-Men down on the ground. Haley noticed that there were some new additions to the rag-tag group that had gone in: now there was a bald man and a group of raggedy kids. Also, Magneto and Mystique were both missing.

Rogue thought that she had better land the jet, and after pressing some buttons and pulling at stuff, they crash-landed. Haley guessed that she must not have done it correctly, considering they crashed, but now they were on the ground, so whatever works. The ramp was lowered and Haley immediately rushed forward to help with the kids.

Haley saw Storm calmly approach Rogue, who was gripping the controls so hard her knuckles were turning white.

"Rogue, honey, it's okay, you can let go," Storm coaxed, and Rogue gently let go of the clutch. Then she went back to sit near Bobby. Storm took her vacated seat and immediately started fiddling with the controls. But, unlike Rogue, Storm seemed to know what she was doing. Yet, her movements were becoming frantic, and the expression on the woman's mocha face was something akin to panic. This made Haley very worried, if the responsible adults were starting to panic, there had to be a good reason. Haley turned to go find an empty seat and get settled in for the ride to her new state of residence. She couldn't really call it home yet.

"Oh no, we've lost the power," Storm stated. Could anything else go wrong? Haley just desperately wanted to leave this godforsaken place. Haley's head swiveled towards the bald man as she heard him muttering.

"Jean-" Two men in the front of the jet turned at the sound of her name. One was Logan, the other a man that Haley had never met before. Logan stepped towards the older man, taking a good look at the occupants of the jet.

"Wait, where's Jean?" He asked, a tone of panic almost imperceptibly creeping into his voice.

"She's outside," the bald man, whom Haley came to realize was actually Professor Xavier, replied. It seemed as if he wasn't quite all there, as if he was in a trance or something. Then again, she had never seen telepaths at work before.

"No, we're not leaving! Lower the ramp," the man in the dark red glasses became frantic as no one responded. "Storm, lower it!"

"I can't!" Storm cried as she frantically tried to regain control of the Blackbird. "She's controlling the jet."

Logan turned to Kurt, the teleporter.

"You! Get her now!" Kurt closed his golden eyes and concentrated. But nothing happened, not even a flicker.

"She's not letting me," he admitted defeat.

"I know what I'm doing," Jean's voice came from the Professor's mouth. "This is the only way." Haley felt something gently touch the surface of her mind, but just as quickly as it came, the presence was gone. Scott rushed over to the man that had been his mentor for many years.

"Listen to me, don't do this!" The Blackbird was now hovering in the air, courtesy of Jean. The dam had burst, and Jean was holding back the wall of rushing water as well.

"Goodbye."

xxxxxxxxxx

Once Jean knew that her friends could get home safely, she knew it was time to let go. She had come to accept the fact that, for her friends, no _family_, to live, she had to die. She wasn't afraid. So, giving the jet one last telekinetic push, she just let go. Letting the tide of water rush over her, she closed her eyes in acceptance.

But the other entity that had been residing in Jean Grey's mind for years was flaring to life. It did not want its vessel to die. The Phoenix had searched the minds of the jet's occupants, and thought it might have found a solution. It quickly delved into the mind of Haley Drake, examining her powers. Alongside of her foresight, she seemed to have some sort of healing powers. The Phoenix found that Haley could heal people, but that she was, in fact, giving the injured some of her own life force. So the Phoenix could risk killing Haley Drake to keep Jean Grey alive. The Phoenix began panicking, not sure if it would even work. But it dove into the young girls mind anyway, and activated her powers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"No, no, no," Logan cried. The woman he loved just sacrificed herself for them. Haley brought a hand up to her head. She seemed to be developing a headache. Her brother looked to her in concern, but she just smiled at him, letting him know she was fine. "She's gone."

"You-you don't say that!" Scott was near hysterical. The two men were gripping each other, grieving for the one woman that both of them had loved.

While all that was going on, Haley was sitting in her seat, clutching her head in her hands. This was worse than any migraine she'd ever had before. It felt like something was tearing her mind apart.

"Haley?" Rogue looked over at her newfound friend, worried. Haley was blinking back tears; her head was aching so badly.

"I-I don't know what's happening!" Then the glow that normally accompanied her healing powers surrounded her entire being. Haley felt herself slowly being drained of her energy.

"What's happening to her?!" Bobby cried, looking to the adults for answers as he knelt down on the floor next to his sister. Professor Xavier calmly closed his eyes and ventured into the girl's mind to find the problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

There was another being inside of Haley's mind. It had a dark and fiery aura about it. But, upon closer inspection, Charles came to realize that it was actually Jean Grey.

"Jean, stop! You cannot do this." Jean turned to him after he spoke, malice in her eyes.

"I am _not_ your precious little Jean Grey. I am the Phoenix! And I will not let the vessel I have possessed die." "But you will kill her!"

"Then so be it!" With a cold stare, the Phoenix threw Charles out of Haley's mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

With a gasp Professor Xavier opened his eyes to see everyone looking at him expectantly.

"Well, as some of you may know, Haley here possesses the ability to heal people. Yet, to heal the injured she sacrifices some of her own life force, so her abilities are a bit limited. While inside her mind I encountered another entity. It was Jean, but-" Charles was cut off at Scott's hopeful exclamation.

"Jean? You mean, she's alive?"

"Well, not exactly. You see, she's trying to utilize Haley's powers to live," Charles began again, but was again interrupted by Scott.

"Well, that's a good thing then! Jean can come back home with us then, if Haley makes sure that she lives-" This time Scott was interrupted, by John nonetheless.

"Can't you see that she's killing her!" John was getting very angry, glaring at Scott. Sure, Jean was pretty much his 'soul mate' and all that crap, but that didn't mean Haley had to sacrifice her life for her!

"Yes, I am afraid that John is right. Her tactic will not work. Jean is being crushed by the water as we speak, unless she was able to get out, she would just sap Haley dry and still die, taking Haley along with her."

"But she, but Jean-"

"I also do not believe that it is even Jean Grey anymore. The Jean we all know would never even attempt something like this," he gestured over to the whimpering Haley. "When I was in her mind, I saw her. We spoke, and I believe that it is the Phoenix who is controlling Jean's actions."

"Who, or what, is the Phoenix?" Logan asked.

"It is another powerful entity that has been residing inside of jean for quite awhile now. I thought I had locked it away…but I presume it would die alongside Jean."

"But-"

"Not now, Scott. You know this isn't right. Now, I need to somehow break off the Phoenix's connection to Haley's mind," he shut his eyes in concentration.

Bobby had now gathered his weakening sister in his arms and was cradling her on the floor. Rogue was telling him that it would be all right, that the Professor would fix it, but it wasn't really helping. He knew Haley was trying to battle the Phoenix, but she seemed to be losing. He saw her close her eyes, about to give up. She couldn't do that.

"No no, Hales. Come on, you need to stay awake."


	8. As a Team

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot and anything I create. A lot of this chapter was taken from the book based on the third movie, with my own twists.**

**A/N: **So sorry about the long wait! I hope this chapter makes up for it? =) Thanks to all the readers that have stuck with me, keep reviewing!!Flashbacks in this chapter will be used to explain what has happened since last chapter. (It's like the transition between the second and third movie)

The air was smoky and the sky was dark. The sound of metallic crashes and flying projectiles boomed through the area. Six sleek figures dressed in black leather prowled about in pairs. The X-Men were on a mission. Their objective: reach the bunker in the allotted time. Their allotted time: running out. Haley turned to look at her partner, as well as team leader for this mission. Storm. It was a little awkward to be partnered with the older woman, but ever since John left they had rotated partners, so you wouldn't get used to working with the same person every time. She sighed, missing the crazy pyromaniac that was her brother's best friend. One day he had just up and left.

**Flashback**

_Bobby was walking back to his room, laughing with Piotr._

" '_Kay, man, I'll see ya later," Bobby waved to his friend and walked into the room he shared with John. The smile dropped from his face as he saw his best friend throwing one last t-shirt in his duffle and zipping it closed. "Wh-what's going on?"_

"_What does it look like?" John said as he slung the duffel over his shoulder. "I'm leaving." He walked out the door and started down the stairs, Bobby following close behind._

"_B-but why?" Bobby spluttered, utterly perplexed. Everything was fine this morning._

"_You wouldn't understand."_

"_I wouldn't, huh? Try me." Bobby crossed his arms. Haley came bounding out of an adjacent room after hearing the two arguing. The tension between the two was palpable. She looked from one to the other._

"_What's going on?" John groaned, the one person he had been really hoping to avoid… Letting go of the doorknob he turned to face the siblings._

"_I can't stay here anymore. I don't fit, it's not me," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, "Never has been, never will be."_

"_But what about us? The team? Your friends?" Bobby inquired, desperately trying to keep his best friend from walking out that door._

"_What friends?" John retorted, purposefully avoiding Haley's gaze, knowing that the hurt look upon her face would stop him in his tracks. Swinging the heavy wooden door open, he walked out without a backwards glance._

**End Flashback**

"Bobby!"

Haley was jolted back to reality when she heard Rogue shout her brother's name. Her eyes darted in his direction. Rogue's warning was too late though, but fortunately Bobby was partnered with Kitty, who had reacted to the oncoming missile by making Bobby and herself intangible, so that the missile passed harmlessly through them. Erm, she should probably call them Iceman and Shadowcat, since they were on a mission. Haley tended to forget that and often got scolded for it by Storm. Come to think of it, she still needed to pick a codename. She laughed as a fond memory came to mind of a time when John tried to help her think of a name.

**Flashback**

_The four of them had been in the boys' room, just chillin, but then Rogue and Bobby started getting all cutesy and coupley. It was too much for the two so they decided to ditch them and head for the rec room. John was popping in a movie while Haley was making popcorn in the adjacent kitchen._

"_So, what are we watching today?" Haley asked as she watched the bag pop as it spun around in the microwave._

"_I was thinking __**The Fantastic Four**__," John said, searching for the DVD amongst the shelves full of them._

_Haley rolled her eyes. "Again?" She was starting to think he only liked those movies because of the Human Torch. It was like he had a fanboy crush on him. But that was okay with Haley, cause she only liked those movies for the hunky Chris Evans as well. But John didn't need to know that. She pulled out the bag as the microwave dinged, emptying it into a large bowl._

"_Yeah, __**again**__," he said, settling onto the couch with the remote as she walked back into the room. "Besides, last time I had to suffer through __**She's The Man**__." _

"_Hey," she threw a piece of popcorn at him as she sat beside him. "I happen to like that movie. I can't help it that Channing Tatum is hot. Besides, I wouldn't exactly say you suffered. I know you secretly think Amanda Bynes is hot." John scoffed at this._

"_I do not. And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about how hot other guys are while you have some hot stuff right it this room with you." Haley's eyes widened as she looked about the room._

"_Really? Where?" She asked excitingly, knowing it would get a rise out of John. He growled._

"_That's it," she squealed as he lunged for her. She quickly jumped off the couch and out of reach. Popcorn spilled as she waved the bowl in the air. As he got up she darted around behind the couch, watching for his next move._

"_Truce, truce!" She cried. John didn't look like he was going to yield. Haley got a glint in her eyes. "Truce or no popcorn for you, mister," she held the bowl behind her back._

"_Using the popcorn as ransom? That's a low blow, Hales." She laughed. "Alright, truce. For now." The two returned to their previous seats on the couch and Haley passed the bowl to him. They settled in to watch the movie, and all had been going well until they reached the part where Johnny Storm decided to give out names to the new super heroes. That's when John decided to pause the movie._

"_You know," John said as he turned to face her instead of the television screen. "You still need a codename." She nodded at him, not sure where this was going. "How about 'Premonition Girl'," he spread his hands in front of him, as if imagining the words were there. Haley stared at him._

"_That sounds ridiculous."_

"_What?! No it doesn't. Then we'd both have names that start with P. Imagine, it would be the dynamic duo of Pyro and Premonition Girl," his eyes got wild as he got lost in the fantasy. Haley sniffed the nearly empty bowl of popcorn. She didn't think there had been anything unusual with it. Course it wasn't their usual brand that came in a red box. This one had been blue…_

**End Flashback**

That night had been interesting, to say the least. But unproductive.

"Time, people," Storm called, looking up from her handheld display which presented her with a map of the battlefield, complete with the disposition of her team and a counter that was just passing ninety seconds. Bobby and Kitty arrived just then, and Storm used her comset clipped to her ear to alert the others. "No more margin for error. Iceman, Shadowcat-get in position." This was to Bobby and Kitty directly, using their codenames. "On my mark."

They moved forward at a jog trot, quick but careful, in a V-formation led by Storm, with her younger teammates trailing by a couple of steps, covering her flanks while she concentrated on the way ahead.

The last bit of cover was a pile of junked cars; beyond was nothing but open ground, an ideal killing field. Somebody with a mortar got their range and began bracketing them with rounds as they approached the checkpoint, inching closer with every shot, the last forcing them to pitch forward in an undignified scramble that brought them with a crash down beside the other assault team, who'd gotten there first.

Logan was leaning against one of the cars, apparently without a care in the world. It brought an instant smile to Haley's face. She had grown close to the older man in the relatively short time she had been there. After having a discussion with Rogue one day, following a particularly grueling Danger Room session, in which she had told Rogue that she felt useless to the team, feeling as if she brought nothing to the table, Rogue had invited her to join her in her private sessions with Logan. She had gladly come along and the two have gone together ever since. Now Haley didn't feel so defenseless, despite having no active powers.

Haley looked over at her good friend standing across from her, who had been a part of the other assault team with Colossus, and apparently Logan had joined them later. She looked worried, passing furtive glances from Kitty to her boyfriend. Haley would have to ask her about that later.

"What are you doing here?" Storm flared at him, letting a bit more of her feelings show than she'd actually intended. High above, a complement to those emotions, came a blinding flash, gone almost before it had time to register, accompanied by a basso drum roll that was instantly recognized. A bolt of lightning, a trill of thunder; elements were echoing Storm's emotions. That wasn't good.

"Enjoying the scenery," he suggested, choosing the completely wrong moment for levity and then making it significantly worse by using a piece of flaming debris to relight his cigar. Haley's eyes widened at this, wondering what Storm was going to do in response. The ebony woman had a dangerous look upon her face. But it quickly passed as her attention was focused elsewhere. All of a sudden she leapt into movement, grabbing her friend and teammate and yanking him bodily clear of the car, just as a massive armored foot the size of a semi-trailer squashed it flat.

"I got this," Storm said, as the foot moved on. Through the smoke and the shadows, the literal fog of battle, none of them was in a position to see what it was attached to. The younger X-Men weren't sure they wanted to. Haley knew she didn't.

"Watch my back, okay?" Storm turned to Wolverine.

"Not a problem," he replied. He shot her backside an appreciative look.

"Hey Bub," Rogue chided gently, "eyes front, right?"

He slid a look her way, which made her grin. Logan sub vocalized a warning growl that set hackles rising on the backs of the necks of the rest of the teens, but seemed to make Rogue's grin grow even wider.

Storm, all business, brought them back to the task at hand.

"Stay in formation," she instructed. "Wait to make your move."

They knew whatever cues she was talking about, but Storm knew Logan didn't. She grabbed him as he stood to make a move of his own.

"Logan," she snapped, "we work as a team!"

He flashed her a tolerant smile. "You let me know how that works out for you, darlin'," he replied, and resumed his evening stroll.

So obvious a target couldn't be ignored. Their adversaries opened up with everything they had.

So foolhardy a friend couldn't be abandoned. Bobby and Piotr exchanged quick glances. Then Piotr rose to follow. Kitty looked on, worried.

"Piotr!" Storm snapped, genuinely furious now. "Get back here!"

The raw edge of command in her voice actually got through to him, and to Bobby as well, who'd been caught halfway to his feet. Piotr stopped, torn between wanting to follow the Wolverine and his responsibility to Storm as mission commander.

As Logan knew, as the others were about to learn, in battle a single moment can swing the balance. Thus far, they'd operated mainly in shadow and anonymity. Their foes had occasional glimpses of them, and a general sense of where they were, but no clearly defined fix on their position.

Right then, right there, that changed.

Bobby was the first to see the light, attracted by the commotion. He screamed a warning.

"_Piotr_!"

Too late. Even as Colossus turned, the searchlight found him, and that contact brought all its fellows to bear. The team's position was illuminated in a flood of light. A moment later the bad guys opened fire. With everything they had.

"Move out," Storm yelled. "Stay _together_!"

Instead, they scattered.

Momentarily forgotten amidst the suddenly target-rich environment, Logan kept walking, the personification of calm amidst growing chaos.

With a multitude of small, fast-moving targets to choose from, the gunners now faced a completely different challenge than when the team had been clustered together. The X-Men couldn't share their abilities to cover one another, but at the same time, they were individually facing a smaller array of weapons. Storm watched her students as she faced her own opponents, striking them down with lightning.

Colossus steeled up and was knocking out his foes.

Bobby was freezing his opponents' weapons, effectively taking them out of the game.

Rogue and Haley had to use a variety of evasive and defensive maneuvers to slowly dispatch their armies

Kitty simply phased through them all.

They were making quick progress towards their final objective. In the lead, Storm's glance kept flicking between the battlefield and the countdown clock strapped to her wrist. Time was the inflexible adversary here, not the guts with guns. The X-Men had a deadline, and they couldn't be late.

"Storm," called Bobby, indicating the bunker, "we're almost there!"

It blew up in his face. Literally. There was a spectacular explosion that would have knocked Storm off her feet had she not used her own innate control of the winds to shut the pressure wave around her. Bobby wasn't so fortunate. He not only went flying, he got clipped by debris for his trouble. Bad landing as well, that left him in a twisted, crumpled, unmoving heap.

Logan watched as Colossus heaved a car door at an incoming projectile like a discus. He was impressed. Looking over in the other direction, he saw Bobby fallen, with Storm unable to reach him, and the remaining girls isolated and under considerable, and growing, fire. Things were out of hand.

Kitty pretty much summed it up, from her perspective: "We're screwed."

Logan had other ideas.

"Throw me," he turned to Colossus.

"Shto?" replied the Russian. He didn't get it.

"You understand baseball?" The teen nodded. Logan popped out his infamous claws.

"It's time for a fastball special. Now throw me!" The armored Russian scooped him up, cocked his arm, and let fly. Logan disappeared into the cloud of smoke. The rest of the X-Men looked on, not able to see much of anything. But they did hear the loud screech of metal. Then, a large, robotic head crashed to the ground at their feet. Logan then made his entrance, looking a little worse for wear, but his injuries were healing with every step.

Then a klaxon sounded…and the head dissolved before their eyes.

Same applied to the scenery. Night vanished, replaced by the institutional illumination of a vast and sprawling concourse the size of a commercial jumbo jetliner hangar. The lay of the land was "real," as the floors realigned themselves to provide for a flat and featureless surface, but the town itself was not. On every side surrounding the X-Men, huge panels of photon imagers-capable of generating constructs that were not only three-dimensional but significantly tangible as well-withdrew into their housings.

This was what the X-Men had affectionately named the 'Danger Room." Logan stretched.

"I'm starved. Who wants pizza?"

Bobby pushed himself up, Kitty hanging back as Rogue slipped an arm through his, visibly and intentionally reminding them all of their relationship. He wasn't hurt. The Room's core programming wouldn't allow it. Death held no sway here, and the worst the room would do to anyone was stun them and then use its projectors to paint the most horrendous wounds imaginable on the body.

As they all started for the exit, Logan companionably threw an arm across Piotr Rasputin's shoulder.

"Hey, Tinman," he said, making Piotr roll his eyes. The Russian didn't care much for the nickname, and pretty much knew what was coming next. "Gotta tell ya-you throw like a girl."

Storm stopped Logan dead in his tracks, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I _am_ a girl," she said simply, throwing down the gauntlet before turning on her heel and beating them through the doorway.

She was waiting in the hallway beyond, with such electricity in the air that her team beat a hasty retreat into the locker room, figuring to take their time getting changed in hopes that the "storm" would quickly pass.

"What the hell was that?" Ororo demanded of Logan.

"Danger Room session."

***

Kitty had her ear partially phased through the wall, relaying the gist of the conversation to the others. She blanched when she heard what he had said.

"Does he _want_ to get turned into a crispy critter?" She wondered aloud.

***

Ororo kept a leash on her emotions.

"You know what I mean."

Logan spread his arms wide, close to a shrug. This was somewhere he didn't want to go. "'Ro," he began, and then after a pause and an awkward silence between them, "Storm—"

"No," she said flatly. "You can't just come and go as you please. We're trying to run a school here."

"Well, I taught 'em something."

"They're mainly adolescents Logan. Teenagers? Ring a bell, maybe, what that was like? At this age, especially when they have powers, they're hardwired to act like fools. I don't need you encouraging them."

Backed into a rhetorical corner, he said nothing.

"If you'd read the syllabus, you'd know that this was a defensive exercise. Evasive maneuvers."

"Best defense is a good offense," he countered, but then thought better of it. "Or is it the other way 'round?"

"I'll try to remember that for my next class." Her tone was acid. This hadn't gone well.

Logan didn't have a clue how to make it right. So he took a page from his own dictum and closed the conversation by charging her barricades.

"Hey, 'Ro, I'm just the sub," letting his own irritation show. "You got beef, talk to Scott."

The two parted and the rest of the team sullenly came out of the locker room, having heard perfectly clear, without the aid of Kitty, the end of that conversation.

"Well, that didn't go over too well," Kitty surmised. They had all noticed how Cyclops had slowly stopped coming to sessions. In fact, they rarely saw him around the mansion either. He was either out, or locked away in his room. He had been this way since Jean's death. Haley still felt guilty about it, but nowhere near the immense guilt she had felt upon waking up and learning what had occurred.

She knew that Mr. Summers blamed her. As much as the others told her it wasn't her fault, Haley couldn't help but feel as if there was something she could have done to save Ms. Grey.


End file.
